LEGO Sets
Mini-dolls These are the main characters included in the majority of the sets: MiaMinidoll.jpg|Mia Stephanie-41308-289x500.jpg|Stephanie 2016Andrea.jpeg|Andrea Olivia-41307-296x500-148x250.jpg|Olivia Emma-41305-298x500.jpg|Emma Mia-413272.jpg Stephanie-413392.jpg Andrea-413402.jpg Olivia-413292.jpg Emma-413402.jpg List They are arranged by year, wave, set number and name. Juniors Sets This list also includes LEGO Juniors sets (J) that include LEGO Friends characters. Juniors sets come with larger pieces to fit small hands, plus simple-to-understand building instructions. The pieces come in numbered bags to make the building process easier. Juniors sets offer an age-appropriate building experience for ages 4-7. 4+ Sets In 2019, rather than selling sets for younger children under the LEGO Juniors theme, LEGO now sells them as 4+ sets (4+). This list also includes these sets. 2012 Winter *City Park Café (3061) *Olivia's Tree House (3065) *Stephanie's Cool Convertible (3183) *Butterfly Beauty Shop (3187) *Heartlake Vet (3188) *Olivia's House (3315) *Stephanie's Outdoor Bakery (3930) *Emma's Splash Pool (3931) *Andrea's Stage (3932) *Olivia's Invention Workshop (3933) *Mia's Puppy House (3934) *Stephanie's Pet Patrol (3935) *Emma's Fashion Design Studio (3936) *Heartlake Dog Show (3942) Summer *Heartlake Flying Club (3063) *Adventure Camper (3184) *Summer Riding Camp (3185) *Emma's Horse Trailer (3186) *Heartlake Stables (3189) *2012 Advent Calendar (3316) *Olivia's Speedboat (3937) *Andrea's Bunny House (3938) *Mia's Bedroom (3939) 2013 Winter *Friends Pencil Holder (40080) *Water Scooter Fun (41000) *Mia's Magic Tricks (41001) *Emma's Karate Class (41002) *Olivia's Newborn Foal (41003) *Rehearsal Stage (41004) *Heartlake Pet Salon (41007) *Heartlake City Pool (41008) *Stephanie's Soccer Practice (41011) *Friends Brick Calendar (850581) Summer *Heartlake High (41005) *Downtown Bakery (41006) *Andrea's Bedroom (41009) *Olivia's Beach Buggy (41010) *Emma's Sports Car (41013) *Dolphin Cruiser (41015) *2013 Advent Calendar (41016) 2014 Winter * Catwalk Phone Stand (40112) * Buildable Jewelry Box (40114) * Sunshine Harvest (41026) * Mia's Lemonade Stand (41027) * Emma's Lifeguard Post (41028) * Stephanie's New Born Lamb (41029) * Heartlake Juice Bar (41035) * Stephanie's Beach House (41037) * Sunshine Ranch (41039) * Heartlake News Van (41056) * Heartlake Horse Show (41057) Summer * Olivia's Ice Cream Bike (41030) * Andrea's Mountain Hut (41031) * First Aid Jungle Bike (41032) * Jungle Falls Rescue (41033) * Summer Caravan (41034) * Jungle Bridge Rescue (41036) * Jungle Rescue Base (41038) * 2014 Advent Calendar (41040) * Heartlake Shopping Mall (41058) * Jungle Tree Sanctuary (41059) * Jungle Accessory Set (850967) 2015 Winter * Vet Clinic (41085) * Vet Ambulance (41086) * Bunny & Babies (41087) * Puppy Training (41088) * Little Foal (41089) * Olivia's Garden Pool (41090) * Mia's Roadster (41091) * Stephanie's Pizzeria (41092) * Heartlake Hair Salon (41093) * Heartlake Lighthouse (41094) * Emma's House (41095) * Heartlake Hot Air Balloon (41097) Summer * Organizer (40156) * Emma's Tourist Kiosk (41098) * Heartlake Skate Park (41099) * Heartlake Private Jet (41100) * Heartlake Grand Hotel (41101) * 2015 Advent Calendar (41102) * Pop Star Recording Studio (41103) * Pop Star Dressing Room (41104) * Pop Star Show Stage (41105) * Pop Star Tour Bus (41106) * Pop Star Limousine (41107) * Heartlake Food Market (41108) * Heartlake City Airport (41109) 2016 Winter * Birthday Party (41110) * Party Train (41111) * Party Cakes (41112) * Party Gift Shop (41113) * Party Styling (41114) * Emma's Creative Workshop (41115) * Olivia's Exploration Car (41116) * Pop Star TV Studio (41117) * Heartlake Supermarket (41118) * Heartlake Cupcake Café (41119) * Adventure Camp Archery (41120) * Adventure Camp Rafting (41121) * Adventure Camp Tree House (41122) * Livi's Pop Star House (41135) Summer * Stephanie's Horse Carriage (10726) (J) * Emma's Ice Cream Truck (10727) (J) * Mia's Vet Clinic (10728) (J) * Foal's Washing Station (41123) * Heartlake Puppy Daycare (41124) * Horse Vet Trailer (41125) * Heartlake Riding Club (41126) * Amusement Park Arcade (41127) * Amusement Park Space Ride (41128) * Amusement Park Hot Dog Van (41129) * Amusement Park Roller Coaster (41130) * 2016 Advent Calendar (41131) * Heartlake Party Shop (41132) * Amusement Park Bumper Cars (41133) * Heartlake Performance School (41134) * Friends Mini-Doll Campsite Set (853556) 2017 Winter * Mia's Farm Suitcase (10746) (J) * Andrea & Stephanie's Beach Holiday (10747) (J) * Hedgehog Storage (40171) * Puppy Championship (41300) * Puppy Parade (41301) * Puppy Pampering (41302) * Puppy Playground (41303) * Puppy Treats & Tricks (41304) * Emma's Photo Studio (41305) * Mia's Beach Scooter (41306) * Olivia's Creative Lab (41307) * Stephanie's Friendship Cakes (41308) * Andrea's Musical Duet (41309) * Heartlake Gift Delivery (41310) * Heartlake Pizzeria (41311) * Heartlake Sports Center (41312) * Heartlake Summer Pool (41313) * Stephanie's House (41314) Summer * Build My Heartlake City Accessory Set (40264) * Heartlake Surf Shop (41315) * Andrea's Speedboat Transporter (41316) * Sunshine Catamaran (41317) * Heartlake Hospital (41318) * Snow Resort Hot Chocolate Van (41319) * Heartlake Frozen Yogurt Shop (41320) * Snow Resort Off-Roader (41321) * Snow Resort Ice Rink (41322) * Snow Resort Chalet (41323) * Snow Resort Ski Lift (41324) * Heartlake City Playground (41325) * 2017 Advent Calendar (41326) * Playmat and Accessory Set (853671) 2018 Winter * Emma's Pet Party (10748) (J) * Mia's Organic Food Market (10749) (J) * Mia's Bedroom (41327) * Stephanie's Bedroom (41328) * Olivia's Deluxe Bedroom (41329) * Stephanie's Soccer Practice (41330) * Emma's Art Stand (41332) * Olivia's Mission Vehicle (41333) * Andrea's Park Performance (41334) * Mia's Tree House (41335) * Emma's Art Café (41336) * Stephanie's Sports Arena (41338) * Mia's Camper Van (41339) * Friendship House (41340) Summer * Stephanie's Lakeside House (10763) (J) * Andrea's Bedroom (41341) * Emma's Deluxe Bedroom (41342) * Heartlake City Airplane Tour (41343) * Andrea's Accessories Store (41344) * Heartlake City Pet Center (41345) * Friendship Box (41346) * Heartlake City Resort (41347) * Service & Care Truck (41348) * Drifting Diner (41349) * Spinning Brushes Car Wash (41350) * Creative Tuning Shop (41351) * The Big Race Day (41352) * 2018 Advent Calendar (41353) 2019 Winter * Andrea's Heart Box (41354) * Emma's Heart Box (41355) * Stephanie's Heart Box (41356) * Olivia's Heart Box (41357) * Mia's Heart Box (41358) * Heart Box Friendship Pack (41359) * Emma's Mobile Vet Clinic (41360) (4+) * Mia's Foal Stable (41361) (4+) * Mia's Forest Adventure (41363) * Stephanie's Buggy & Trailer (41364) * Emma's Art Studio (41365) * Olivia's Cupcake Café (41366) * Stephanie's Horse Jumping (41367) * Andrea's Talent Show (41368) * Mia's House (41369) * Olivia's Hamster Playground (41383) Summer * Underwater Loop (41337) * Heartlake City Supermarket (41362) (4+) * Mia's Horse Trailer (41371) * Stephanie's Gymnastics Show (41372) * Funny Octopus Ride (41373) * Andrea's Pool Party (41374) * Heartlake City Amusement Pier (41375) * Turtles Rescue Mission (41376) * Dolphins Rescue Mission (41378) * Heartlake City Restaurant (41379) * Lighthouse Rescue Center (41380) * Rescue Mission Boat (41381) * 2019 Advent Calendar (41382) * Andrea's Summer Heart Box (41384) * Emma's Summer Heart Box (41385) * Stephanie's Summer Heart Box (41386) * Olivia's Summer Heart Box (41387) * Mia's Summer Heart Box (41388) 2020 Winter * Ice Cream Cart (41389) * Andrea's Car & Stage (41390) * Heartlake City Hair Salon (41391) * Nature Glamping (41392) * Baking Competition (41393) * Heartlake City Hospital (41394) * Friendship Bus (41395) * Puppy Playground (41396) (4+) * Juice Truck (41397) (4+) * Andrea's Play Cube (41400) * Stephanie's Play Cube (41401) * Olivia's Play Cube (41402) * Mia's Play Cube (41403) * Emma's Play Cube (41404) * Heartlake City Brick Box (41431) Animal Sets Animal sets are sets in small polybags first released in 2013, including one animal and its habitat. 2013 * Squirrel's Tree House (41017) * Cat's Playground (41018) * Turtle's Little Oasis (41019) * Hedgehog's Hideaway (41020) * Poodle's Little Palace (41021) * Bunny's Hutch (41022) * Fawn's Forest (41023) * Parrot's Perch (41024) * Puppy's Playhouse (41025) 2014 * Turtle's Little Paradise (41041) * Tiger's Beautiful Temple (41042) * Penguin's Playground (41043) * Macaw's Fountain (41044) * Orangutan's Banana Tree (41045) * Brown Bear's River (41046) * Seal's Little Rock (41047) * Lion Cub's Savanna (41048) * Panda's Bamboo (41049) Category:Overview Pages Category:Sets